A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a plastic closure for securement over an external bead on a container neck finish, preferably a glass container neck finish, and/or to provide a package that includes a plastic closure received by snap fit over an external bead on the container neck finish.
The present disclosure involves a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A plastic closure for receipt on a container, preferably but not necessarily a glass container, in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, includes a plastic ring having an internal recess adapted to be received by snap fit over an external bead on the container neck finish such that the ring is retained against axial movement on the container neck finish. A plastic lid is coupled by a hinge to the ring, with the ring, the lid and the hinge being of one-piece integrally molded plastic construction. The lid has a skirt that is adapted releasably to be snapped to the ring in a closed position of the lid over the ring. The lid skirt may have an external bead that is adapted to be received by snap-fit within an internal channel on the ring in the closed position of the lid over the ring, and a conical internal surface on the ring may be provided to guide the bead on the lid into the channel on the ring.